Advertising on computer systems that are used to view content containing text has typically been done by inserting advertisements in a window containing the text beside, above or below the text, thus taking up screen real estate. This is particularly a problem for mobile devices that have small screens where users do not want portions of the screen space to display advertising. Rather, users generally want to be able to use the entire available screen for viewing the content that they are reading. Such content, in addition to containing text, may include text-related graphics which may be referenced in the text.
It would be desirable to provide a method of displaying an advertisement on a computer screen, and particularly a small computer screen, that does not reduce the amount of space available for content that the user intended to view, still allows the user to read all the content and view any text-related graphics, but still makes the advertisement sufficiently prominent that the user takes note of it and may thereby be influenced by it.